1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of communications, and in particular to handling secure electronic messages on mobile wireless communications devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most applications handling electronic messages (e.g., e-mail messages) allow a user to not only view a message, but to also search for messages that contain desired text. Unfortunately, this search capability does not work in the case of secure e-mail. For example, the Outlook e-mail program from Microsoft does not allow a user to search S/MIME messages.